Le premier pas
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. L'ordre du phénix s'apprête à engager une action-suicide pour tenter de vaincre Voldemort. Rémus se retrouve en équipe avec Fleur.


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : Rémus Lupin & Fleur Delacour

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Titre :_ Faire le premier pas._

_

* * *

_

**oO°**

Rémus Lupin regardait avec tristesse les gens assis a la grande table. L'ordre du Phénix avait connu des jours meilleurs. La plupart des places étaient vides.

Il n'y avait que lui, le survivant, debout, les poings appuyés contre la table, les yeux s'usant sur une carte, qui pouvait laisser croire a Rémus que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il avait envie d'y croire, vraiment. Il était heureux de ne pas baisser les bras. Mais il savait combien il aurait eu du mal a tenir s'il n'y avait eu Harry puisant au plus profond de l'espoir pour eux tous.

Ce dernier releva la tête. Malgré son jeune age, il s'investissait entierement.

- Je pense que nous pourrions tenter une embuscade a cet endroit.

Le lycanthrope quitta sa chaise et vint regarder l'endroit que Harry designait sur la carte.

- Tu vois, ça serait l'endroit idéal.

- Justement Harry. Voldemort aura prévu cette éventualité. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour nous le permettre. Il faut seulement réussir a trouver le moment où il ne s'y attendra pas.

Harry réfléchis un instant. Les deux hommes s'étaient compris. Ils étaient d'accord. C'était de la pure folie mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Restait a convaincre les autres.

C'est Rémus qui prit la parole. Il avait eu besoin de rassembler toutes ses forces pour pouvoir le faire. Il regarda un a un les visages des gens assis autour de la table.

Alastor Maugrey, Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermione Granger , Fred et George, Charlie, Neville Londubas, Fleur Delacourt et Minerva Mc Gonagall le regardait avec attention.

- L'unique chance que nous ayons de vaincre Voldemort serait de frapper son quartier général. Je sais, cela peut paraître fou, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous voulons avoir au moins une chance de survivre il faut frappé tous ensemble au seul endroit qu'il ne nous croiera pas assez fous pour attaquer.

Un silence acceuillit l'annonce . C'est Molly qui brisa le silence la première

- C'est du suicide.

- Maman, ne pas attaquer maintenant s'en est aussi. Combien d'entre nous serons décimé au fur et a mesure ? Je préfère mourir au cours d'une ultime bataille que de voir encore d'autre êtres chèrs s'éteindre intervint George

- Vous êtes fous ! S'exlcama Molly...

Hermione lui saisit la main.

- Madame Weasley. Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup perdu. Plus que nous peut-ètre. Aidez nous a venger Arthur, Bill et Ron...

La voix de la jeune fille s'était voilée a l'annonce du nom de son fiancé mort.

Molly renifla bruyamment.

- Justement, je ne veux pas voir mourir les enfants qu'il me reste.

- Tu sais maman, énnonça Charlie doucement, je ne serai plus jamais vraiment vivant sans Luna. Aujourd'hui, choisir de vivre c'est continuer de mourir.

Molly fit non de la tête alors que de gros sanglots secouaient ses épaules.

Harry contourna la table et la pris dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller un instant, alors que tous détournaient pudiquement les yeux de son chagrin. Elle se reprit au bout d'une petit minute et essuya son visage.

- Je désaprouve ce projet mais je n'entraverai pas vos plans. Si tout le monde est d'accord.

- Je pense qu'il nous faudra une petite semaine pour mobiliser l'ensemble de nos forces. Tous le monde suit ce projet ?

Tous les membres assis autour de la table hochèrent la tête approuvant le plan suicidaire.

Rémus les regarda tous, s'arrêta un moment sur le visage parfait de Fleur Delacourt puis il se fixa sur l'expression dévasté de Molly. De eux tous, c'était elle qui avait le plus de courage. C'était elle qui avait le plus de volonté pour vivre. Et il se surprit a penser que sa voix seule aurait du l'emporté. Mais il était trop tard.

**oO°**

La veille du jour J, tous étaient prêts.

Les équipes avaient été formé. Chacun ayant une mission bien précise. Les troupes de sorciers étaient postées dans la sombre forêt protégeant le repère du Lord noir. Le petit groupe se sépara devant le quartier général. Il y eu quelques poignées de main échangées mais ce fut tout. Il était trop tard pour dire les choses.

Rémus ouvrit la portière de sa vieille voiture à sa passagère et il démarra. Il essayait de ne pas penser a ce qui allait se produire.

Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Alastor et Harry pour constituer les équipes. Finalement c'était Rémus qui s'était porté volontaire pour être le coéquipié de Fleur Delacourt.

Pas qu'elle ne fut pas un allié de taille. Seulement Fleur était une faiblesse sans le vouloir. N'importe quel homme qui l'accompagnerai prenait le risque d'être déboussolé et déconcentré par son extraordinaire beauté.

Rémus avait haussé les épaules. Là où ils allaient, la beauté n'avait plus d'importance.

Et puis il ne voyait pas vraiment la beauté de Fleur. Enfin si, bien sur. Mais cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Elle l'agaçait. Elle l'agaçait avec sa force silencieuse. Elle parlait peu et cela exhalait sa splendeur. Elle l'agaçait par ce qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprés et qu'en même temps elle en avait concience. Elle l'agaçait quand il la surprenait a sourir. C'était un sourir triste, adorable qui donnait envie de se noyer. Il crispa ses mains sur le volant, serrant les dents. Il avait envie de faire un écart, d'envoyer la voiture dans le fossé tellement elle l'agaçait a être assise a coté de lui dans la vieille voiture.

Il conduisait a une allure normale afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les sbires de Voldemort. Lui et Fleur étaient chargés de simuler une attaque a l'est alors que Les trois frères Weasley en déclancherai une au nord. Harry et Hermione s'infiltrerai alors par le Sud-Ouest, avec les troupes.

C'était un coup risqué pour ceux qui tenteraient de détourner l'attention. Mais personne n'avait cillé.

Au bout d'une demi heure de route, la voix cristalline de Fleur résonna dans l'abitacle de la voiture

- Vous ne m'aimez pas hein ?

Rémus tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle n'avait pas laché des yeux la route devant elle. Son visage parfait exprimait le calme. Il serra les dents imperceptiblement.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

- Oh comme ça. Je cherchais a engager la conversation

- Vous avez réellement envie de faire la conversation ?

- Du tout .

Lupin soupira tentant de ne pas laisser la voix, involontairement adorable, de la froide jeune femme lui monter a la tête. Il y eu un profond silence, presque palpable puis elle repris la parole. Plus bas cette fois.

- Enfait non. Je ne voulais pas faire la conversation. Je voulais juste être sure

- Vous auriez préféré mourir auprés de quelqu'un qui vous aime ? La voix de Rémus avait été sarcastique sans qu'il l'eu voulu. Lui qui était si doux, n'avait pu retenir le sarcasme. Par ce qu'il s'adessait en partie a lui même. En vérité, lui aurait bien voulu mourir auprés de quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Seulement, il avait perdu tous les êtres qui ne le considérait pas comme un monstre. Pour l'ordre il n'était qu'un pion de plus dans cette bataille Elle eu un petit rire amer.

- Pas forcément. Je trouve ça seulement dommage que vous ne m'aimiez pas simplement par ce que je suis belle.

Il eut un hoquet.

- Votre beauté ne me dérange pas Miss Delacourt. Ce qui me dérange c'est que vous ne soyez que ça. Vous vous suffisez de votre physique.

- C'est faux. Vous penser réellement que j'ai la tête vide ?

- Vous babillez a droite a gauche et avez pris l'habitude de séduire le tout venant d'un battement de cils. Je ne vous le reproche pas, évidemment, mais je crains que cette technique ne m'inspire qu'un peu de mépris.

- Vous trouvez ça superficiel d'aimer la beauté ?

Rémus hésita. Ce n'était pas exactment ça. Il n'aimait pas la perfection, l'évidence.

- En un sens oui.

- Alors vous êtes hypocrite.

- Je comprends Miss Delacourt. Vous avez besoin de vous dire que les gens qui donnent a l'amour des valeurs.. disons.. psychologiques, sont juste des frustrés qui ne peuvent atteindre le supreme de la beauté. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. On aime pas les gens intelligents par dépit. Enfait on ne chosis pas vraiment. Ce n'est ni une question de physique, ni une question de mental.

- Oh je vous en pris. Ne venez pas me faire un beau discours sur la pureté des sentiments et tout le tralala. Vous tourner en dérision le fait d'aimer la beauté mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi. Vous, monsieur Lupin, êtes capable d'aimer quelqu'un pour la simple raison que cette personne ne vous rejette pas. Ne trouvez vous pas ça atrocement superficiel ? Voir completement narcissique? Vous seriez capable de m'aimer uniquement pour ne pas avoir a mourir seul.

Le coeur de Rémus se fendit lentement. Bien sur que c'était vrai. Mais pour qui se prenait elle? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait le CHOIX ! Il se crispa encore un peu, s'abimant les mains a force de serrer le volant.

- Ecoutez... Je n'ai rien contre vous. Je n'ai rien pour non plus. Restons en là voulez-vous ?

Il lui jeta un regard pour appuyer sa réplique. Fleur fixait toujours la route et esquissait a présent son fameux sourire triste.

Le lycanthrope sentit le regret l'étreindre. D'une voix sourde il murmura

- Tout le monde vous aime Fleur. Contentez-vous en.

Elle ne répondit rien et le reste du voyage fut silencieux.

Les deux sentiments, remord et rage, se disputaient en lui. Encore une fois, il eut envie d'envoyer la voiture percuter un arbre de plein fouet. N'importe quel imbécile peut être amoureux.

Aprés un long trajet tortueux, ils atteignirent l'orée de la foret et Lupin enclancha le dispositif mis au point par feu Arthur Weasley, qui permettait de rendre uen voiture invisible. Il roulèrent jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit devenu trop étroit. Puis ils descendirent toujours en silence et se faufilèrent jusqu'au cercle de menhir. De là ou ils étaient, ils voyaient parfaitement l'entré de la demeure souterraine de Voldemort. Deux mangemorts surveillait la porte. La blonde s'affala contre l'un des menhir, lui permettant de resté parfaitement caché. Rémus sentit un élancement fulgurant traverser sa poitrine en constatant que même dans un geste aussi peu calculé, la jeune femme faisiat preuve d'une grace douloureuse.

Ils attendirent longuement ainsi sans rien dire, s'observant du coin d el'oeil. Et plus Lupin regardait Fleur, moins il avait envie de mourir.

Puis une lueur rouge scintilla au nord. C'était le signal.

Fleur se tourna vers lui

- A vous l'honneur Monsieur Lupin.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et lança son premier sort.

**oO°**

Cela faisait presque une heure que Fleur et Rémus luttaient seuls, dans un désordre incroyable. Le cercle de menhir et les arbres derriere eux n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Une dizaine de Mangemorts leur faisait face. Rémus était épuisé. Les sorts de confusion qu'il lançait en permanence pour donner a ses adversères la sensation de combattre toute une armée le fatiguait et ne lui permettait pas de se défendre aussi bien qu'il le voulait. Il aurait aimé voir comment Fleur s'en sortait mais ne pouvais se permettre de détourné le regard de sa cible. Il se rassurait en se disait que les sorts qui fusaient a sa droite n'apparaissaient pas du néant. Ils devaient tenir, laisser suffisement de temps à Harry, Hermione et les autres, pour atteindre le Mage noir.

Soudain, une déflagration énorme coucha tout sur son passage. La baguette de Rémus lui fut arrachée et les pierres qui constituaient l'entré de la base de Voldemort volèrent en éclat.

Il étendit un bruit sourd et enfin put s'autoriser a tourner la tête vers Fleur. Elle gisait au sol, le front ensanglanté, visiblement entaillé par une pierre qui venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet.

Le lycanthrope oublia sa mission, son rôle, ses muscles endoloris et fou de panique il se jeta sur la jeune femme. Il la secoua par le bras violemment.

- Fleur ? Fleur mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes pas morte ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas bête a ce point. Fleur dites moi que vous n'êtes pas morte !

Elle semblait fragile et si jeune ainsi inanimée. Lupin oublia alors jusqu'à la seule existence de son corps.

- Pitié Fleur, ne soyez pas idiote, réveillez vous immédiatement. Réveillez vous.

Des larmes acides roulaient a présent sur ses joues. Il était si perdu que rien n'aurait pu le relever. Il passa ses bras sous la nuque d ela jeune fille pour tenter de la redresser . Il posa sa bouche contre le front sanglant, barbouillant ses lèvres et son menton d'hémoglobine.

- Fleur ! Fleur je vous en pris. Je vous aime d'accord ? Je vous aime, ouvrez les yeux ! Fleur pitié. Je ne vous aime ni pour votre beauté, ni par ce que vous êtes la dernière avec moi sur ce champ de bataille. Je vous aime pour votre bonté, votre courage et votre sourire triste que j'ai trop souvent vu ces derniers mois. Réveillez-vous! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Prouvez moi que vous n'êtes pas une sombre crétine ! Fleur, je vous en conjure.

Et puisque quand on aime on a peur de rien, ni de la mort, ni des clichés, Rémus RJ Lupin dans un élan désespéré, embrassa les lèvres pales de celle qu'il tentait de rappeler a la vie.

Et a sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il se détacha de l'extraordinaire visage, Fleur Delacourt avait les yeux ouverts. Oh presque pas. Les paupières étaient à peine relevées et luttaient pour ne pas se refermer, mais Fleur était de nouveau là.

- Arrêter de me serrer vous me faites mal.

Rémus n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fée. Où alors il se serait vu dans le rôle de la bête monstrueuse a abbatre et pas du prince charmant. Le soulagement fut pourtant si grand qu'il oublia tout simplement de se posé la question : Comment un tel miracle avait il pu se produire ?

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la velane et l'entreignit de plus belle

- Dieu soit loué. Fleur. Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement.

Lorsqu'il deignit enfin la lâcher, il rencontra les yeux opales de la jeune fille. Ils étaient un peu plus ouverts et il y décela une pointe de... Malice ? Victoire ? Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sur un sourire. Fragile, minuscule, mais incroyablement heureux. Un sourire que Lupin ne lui avait jamais vu et qu'il aima tout de suite.

- ça.. Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

**oO°**

Dans le couloir de sainte mangouste, Ginny, Harry et Rémus fumaient sans se soucier des avertissements outragés des infirmières.

- Elle va s'en sortir Rémus...

Le lycanthrope ne répondit rien.

Il avait porté Fleur jusuqu'a la voiture et l'avait conduite au plus vite dans un hopital moldu. Elle était resté la bas deux jours, ne se réveillant que très rarement. Elle venait d'être transferé a Sainte Mangouste et était actuellement examiné par un medicomage.

La terrible déflagration qui avait tout détruit avait été le choc crée par la destruction des immences pouvoirs de Voldemort au moment où Harry avait frappé.

Ils avait donc vaincu. Tonks, Alastor et Charlie avaient perit dans la bataille finale et Harry semblait plus perdu qu'heureux. Cependant il était impossible de me pas remarqué l'expression, encore plus égarée, de Lupin. Il aurait aussi bien pu avoir 5 ans et avoir fait une enorme bêtise. Il avait veillé Fleur nuit et jour et ne l'avait laissé seule que lorsque les infirmières moldues lui prodiguaient des soins. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé. Il aurait du être horrifié par les amis qu'ils avaient sacrifiés. Il aurait du être fou de joie que le mage noir ai été détruit. Mais non. Il avait juste peur que Fleur ne se réveille.

Le médicomage sortit de la chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le tabac est interdis dans l'enceinte de l'hopital. D'un même geste les trois sorciers écrasèrent leur mégot sous leur talons, l'air de rien.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry, pas du tout décontenancé.

- Elle va bien. Ses muscles sont très affaiblis mais elle s'en remettra.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda Ginny

- Seulement vous. Répondit le médicomage en designant Rémus du menton.

Le lycanthrope eu un soupir résigné et entra dans la chambre.

Elle était là, sur le lit. Elle le regardait de ses incroyables yeux bleus et il en eu le souffle coupé. Belle Mais belle. Avec ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et son corps délicat recouvert par une simple blouse un peu trop transparente On l'aurai cru échappée d'un tableau de Cabanel.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire.

Fleur détaillait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard fatigué, son visage mal cicatrisé, ses vêtements rapiécés. Pourtant Fleur le trouvait beau. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais su vraiment pourquoi elle le trouvai beau. Sinon qu'il avait en lui cette force et cette fragilité qui en faisait quelqu'un de si singulier.

Des millions de débuts de phrases se formaient dans son esprit et ne trouvaient aucun moyen de sortir. Elle voulait le remercier. Lui dire qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'elle le croyait. Pas par narcissisme comme elle avait toujours cru ses autres prétendants. Elle le croyait par ce qu'il y avait cette intensité en lui qui ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une banalité du type : « Vous m'avez sauvez et je vous aime. » Il méritait mieux. Il méritait mille fois mieux.

Alors Fleur repoussa le drap qui la recouvrait, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Se mit debout. Ses jambes faillirent se dérober mais elle tint bon. Puis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle fit un pas vers lui.

Le premier pas.

**oO°**

**

* * *

**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : jusqu'au dernier pas.

Note scratienne : Pardon d'avoir tué autant de personnages.


End file.
